User blog:Tatertat/Wiki Channel Weebly: Olivia Staton, Fangirling, and We Choose What?
What's Up Weebly Readers! On this issue, we got a interview with Olivia Staton, fangirling w/ some stars and first look pics. And also we have a request from NOT Another Happily Ever After's Crystal & Tristan! So enjoy and read the newest edition of Weebly! ---- Q&A w/ Olivia Staton Us, here at Weebly were super excited to be able to a chance to interview upcoming Wiki Channel star. Olivia Staton. We talked about Too Little Too Late, What's Up With..?, and her preferences in a guy! Check it out ' ' US: So you first started off as the hilarious neighborhood fangirl on What's Up With..? How is working on that set? Liv: Its pretty fun. I love the cast and crew and its fun having a different selection of people that I can see everyday. Overall it’s a fun experience. US: So, now you are starring in a new WCOM, Too Little Too Late w/ a whole different level of castmates. How is working with some of the top Wiki stars in your new movie Too Little Too Late? Liv: It was honestly a truly amazing experience and I miss them so much. US: We just found out that Aiden was on an episode of What's Up With..? How was working w/ him? OLIVIA: It was um…awkward. But also very fun! US: Huh, why was it so awkward? OLIVIA: You’ll have to wait and see! US: (laughs) Will do! Anyways, you seem to be the Chatter Queen for Wiki Channel. We must ask.. why do enjoy Chatter? OLIVIA: Because it’s really fun! I love communicating and its good for the people to get to know me a little more through what I say. US: '''You seem to talk to everyone on Chatter, but we see you are always hanging out w/ a couple people. Who would you say are your three top best friends on in real life? '''OLIVIA: '''Jasmine Byran (no brainer..), Aiden Kristoff, & Abby Williams '''US: '''We love your relationship w/ Jasmine! Now being her best friend, we know you have heard of the recent news! How do you feel about Tremine (Jasmine & Trey) being official? '''OLIVIA: '''Um, I am so excited! My best friend and my other good friend and constant costar, and don’t forget OTP True Paring , just got together so ya. I’m pretty happy about it! '''US: '''Speaking of relationships, I bet all of our readers want to know... what is your ideal boyfriend? '''OLIVIA: Someone who is always true with himself and someone who is funny. I really like people who can make me smile, but I can make them smile, too. *smiles* :comicsansms;">'US: '''What is a message you want to say to your fans? '''OLIVIA: '''Through everything, always wear a smile! '''US: '''Thank you! For talking w/ us! Be sure to catch her on What's Up With...?, and Too Little Too Late which is coming soon to Wiki Channel! ---- '''What is New?' ---- Tristan & Crystal Need Your Help We all loved the two in NOT Another Happily Ever After singing together. Now we have the exclusive that they are doing a duo! But they need our help! They are apparently stuck on which song they want to release! So, here is where we come in! The two have recently recorded two songs but want to know which one do you want to release. Below we have a snippet of both songs, and then you can vote on the poll below! Crystal has submitted this statement explaining the situation. "Me & Tristan have been planning this for awhile, but are totally stuck on which song we want them to put out. We can't wait to see what you guys choose! We will be happy w/ either choice!" The songs are below! Take a Listen at the sneak peek they gave us! And vote cause you only have one week! ---- What song should they do? Good Time If I Didnt't Have You Category:Blog posts